The Easiest Lie to Believe
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: 3 little words can make up the biggest lie....LitaRandy oneshot ficlet


Title: The Easiest Lie to Believe.

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Randy.

Spoilers: None.

Notes: another random oneshot, this time demanded by my Lita muse even though I should be sleeping. Flashbacks are in italics. There's a couple of swear words here and there.

Summery: 3 little words can make up the biggest lie…

* * *

I love you.

3 of the smallest words in the English language.

Some say they are the hardest 3 words to say in the world while others throw them around too easily.

To the pretty redhead sitting with her head in her hands and tears streaking her face those 3 words were the easiest lie she'd ever chosen to believe.

She pulled her long red hair away from her face only for it to fall right back where it had been. Unusually dim hazel eyes surveyed the room around her. His clothes were thrown randomly across the floor, his favorite shirt shredded by the scissors still clutched in her hand. His gold Rolex watch she'd given him for Christmas had been smashed against the wall, she'd wanted to smash it against his face but the wall had been closer.

Lita reached a small hand out and picked up the picture that sat by the bed. The slightest of laughs escaped her lips as she starred at it; they were the image of the perfect couple. The feisty diva and her legend killer, all smiles for the cameras as always. She launched the picture at the wall she was facing, closing her eyes as the glass shattered.

She knew how that felt, to be shattered, broken by someone else. She felt stupid for letting him fool her, she should have known better. All the times he'd said those 3 little words to her, all the lies he'd whispered in her ear. Those perfect little lies.

_Flashback._

"_Li, wait up."_

_Randy Orton had to jog slightly to catch up to the redhead._

"_What can I do for ya Orton?"_

"_Nothing…I just wanted to walk with you."_

_The diva arched a perfectly shaped brow at him._

"_Cut the bullshit Orton, what do ya want?"_

_The young superstar took a deep breath._

"_Li…do you…wanna…go out sometime?"_

_The redhead let out a very unladylike snort of laughter._

"_What? You're joking right? Did Cena put you up to this?"_

"_What? No…"_

"_You're serious?"_

"_Well…yeah…"_

_The St Luis native looked suddenly bashful as the fiery diva contemplated his offer._

"_Ok."_

"_You will?"_

"_Yeah…but if I find out Cena has anything to do with this I'll kill you both…slowly."_

"_Trust me; Cena has nothing to do with this."_

_The redhead sent him a disbelieving look before continuing on her way._

_End flashback._

She should have said no and run a million miles in the other direction but as usual common sense showed up too late. They did go on that date and many more after it. It was 6 months later that she fell for it, the easy lie.

_Flashback._

_Lita lay with her head on her Randy's chest while he gently ran his fingers through her hair._

"_Randy…"_

"_Yeah baby?"_

"_Did you ever think we'd end up like this?"_

"_Always baby, it was my master plan."_

_He flashed her one of his heart stopping smiles._

"_You sound like one of those mad scientists from an old Sci-fi movie."_

"_Li…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

_The diva's breath caught in her throat for a second._

"_You…love me?"_

"_I'm head over heels, 100, truly, madly, deeply in love with you."_

"_I…um…wow…I love you too baby."_

_Lita settled herself back on his chest, a small smile playing on her lips._

_End flashback_

She'd wanted to believe him so much so she let herself pretend he meant it. She lay in his arms and lost herself. A pounding noise at the door interrupted her thoughts; she knew it was him before he even spoke.

"Li, baby…I'm so sorry…I never meant for this to happen."

"You never meant to get caught more like." The diva screeched as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I was gonna tell you baby but I just couldn't do that to you…I never ever wanted to hurt you Li…I love you."

"Liar! Do you tell her beautiful lies like that too? Or was I the only one stupid enough to believe you?"

"You aren't stupid Li…"

"Fuck you…I don't need you or anyone else to tell me what I am."

"Li, baby…"

The door sprung open, the redhead using all the strength she had not to stab him with the scissors she was still holding.

"Have a nice life Randy…one day you're little whore is gonna see through your lies, just like I did…oh and don't ever call me baby again."

She pressed the scissors into his hands and walked out of Randy Orton's house and life forever.


End file.
